Output buffers receive signals generated by low power internal circuitry of an integrated circuit and generate corresponding output signals capable of driving a load outside of the integrated circuit. Output buffers include a coupling to a power source and to a ground node. When one or more transistors of an output buffer experience a state change (e.g., going from high to low voltage), current is discharged to the ground node. The ground node is coupled to a lead of an integrated circuit package. The lead of an integrated circuit package possess inductance and resistance. Thus, during a state change in an output buffer, the discharged current experiences inductance and resistance at the ground lead of the package. Consequently, the discharged current produces a ground bounce phenomenon in the form of transients, noise, and noise spikes on the output signal and other circuit elements which are coupled to the ground node. This ground bounce phenomenon may have destructive results for delicate circuit elements such as sense amplifiers. Moreover, the ground bounce produces undesirable transients on what would otherwise be stable signals.
One prior art solution for addressing the problem of ground bounce is to attempt to reduce the package lead inductance. This approach is inherently limited by the physical dimensions of the package and the necessity of having all the leads converge near the integrated circuit. Another prior art solution to the ground bounce problem is to provide multiple power and ground leads. This technique reduces, but does not eliminate disturbances.